Feliz
by woobaek
Summary: Memangnya Baekhyun mau menikah dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Chanyeol. Chanbaek. GS. Shortfic / Kumpulan One Shot END
1. chapter 1

Summary: Janji Chanyeol pada Baekhyun itu tidak main-main loh.

Feliz*

Hanya kisah sederhana Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun mulai Taman Kanak Kanak. Chanyeol hanya seorang bocah yang tak tahu apa itu cinta? pikirannya sesimpel gula kapas itu manis. Semudah satu ditambah satu dua. Ketika Ibunya bilang 'Selamat tidur Chanyeol, semoga mimpi indah, Ibu mencintaimu.'

Maka tanpa banyak bertanya, si kecil Chanyeol menyimpulkan sendiri apa itu cinta? Seperti semua yang dilakukan ibunya adalah cinta.

Tepat hari senin tahun ajaran baru di sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya, Chanyeol siap dengan semua kebutuhan dihari pertamanya belajar setelah libur panjang, mulai seragam baru, tas baru, sepatu baru, buku baru, senyum merekah pun tak luput dari paras tampan yang menggemaskan. Awan putih nan elok bergerak mengiringi langkah kaki kecilnya dengan tangan kanan dalam genggaman ibunya. Sekolahnya hanya berjarak 500 meter dari rumahnya. Chanyeol sempat bilang pada ibunya 'Bu, aku sudah naik satu tingkat. seharusnya Ibu tak perlu mengantarku.'

'Tidak untuk hari pertamamu sayang. Ibu akan memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman untukmu. Ibu akan memastikan hari pertamamu sekolah akan menyenangkan. Ibu mencintaimu.'

Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak. Itu bentuk cinta ibunya.

Bibir Chanyeol masih terlengkung manis ketika ibunya nenuntunnya duduk di kursi deret tengah paling depan. Ia mulai menyapa teman-temannya terkadang melambaikan tangan, 'Hi, apa kabar?'

Mata besar Chanyeol mulai menyipit memastikan, siapa gerangan gadis kecil berponi rata berambut lurus kepang dua miring sebelah tersenyum melihatkan gigi rapinya dan tangannya erat menggenggam tangan lelaki dewasa.

Lelaki dewasa itu membungkuk pada ibunya. "Pagi Nyonya Park. Bisakah saya titip Baekhyun untuk hari ini saja? pagi ini saya ada rapat dan tidak bisa ditunda."

"Tentu tuan Byun. Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Bukankah tetangga harus saling membantu."

Tuan Byun tersenyum lega, membungkuk hormat mengucappkan terima kasih, mencoba melepaskan tangan gadis mungil yang seperti tidak mau ditinggal "Sebentar saja Baekyun cantik, Ayah akan menjemputmu siang nanti." Tuan Byun meninggalkan kecupan dipipi bulat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik narik baju ibunya meminta penjelasan.

"Namanya Baekhyun sayang, gadis imut ini tetangga barumu. Kau belum tahu, karena liburanmu kau habiskan dirumah nenek bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, wajahnya mulai mengerut khawatir melihat Baekhyun mulai terisak. Ibunya berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun mencoba memberi penjelasan. 'Baekhyun tidak perlu tak--'

"Jangan takut Baekhyun. Aku akan selalu disampingmu."

Ucapan Nyonya Park terpotong, bocah lelakinya telah mengambil tindakan lebih.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memberikan usapan lembut pada punggungnya.

Seperti yang selalu Chanyeol lihat ketika Ayahnya menenangkan ibunya yang menangis entah karena apa?

"Kau janji?" Baekhyun memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Chanyeol menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada Baekhyun. Lalu menggenggam tangan lembut Baekhyun mengajak duduk di bangku tepat disamping kursinya.

Nyonya Park tersenyum manis melihatnya.

Janji Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main. Seperti janji ibunya. Ketika ibunya menepati janji memberikan mobil-mobil saat dia hafal bilangan satu sampai lima puluh, membelikan eskrim vanila saat PR mewarnainya mendapat nilai 100, mendapat sarapan pancake madu ketika ia bangun tepat waktu dan janji janji kecil yang yang tak pernah diingkari ibunya. Hingga karakter Chanyeol tumbuh seperti Ibunya.

Sesuai janji Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu disamping Baekhyun dalam suka dan duka. Pun ketika Baekhyun menangis kencang jatuh dari ayunan,

"Baekhyun, jangan menangis ya. Aku akan membelikan eskrim stoberi untukmu setelah pulang sekolah. Asalkan kau berhenti menangis." Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Janji?" Seperti sebelumnya Chanyeol mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelap ingus dengan punggung tangannya, tangisnya berhenti.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri, menepuk nepuk pelan baju Baekhyun yang kotor oleh debu, tak lupa ditiupnya lutut Baekhyun yang tergores.

Bel pulang berbunyi kedua bocah itu bergandengan tangan, senyum lebar tercetak jelas, sesekali mereka berlari untuk sampai di toko eskrim terdekat dari sekolahnya.

"Chanyeol,ah.. terimakasih."

Senyuman gadis mungil itu, sungguh menghangatkan hati Chanyeol kecil.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kayu tinggi bercat cokelat itu, sejak satu menit yang lalu, ia khawatir. Terdengar tangis dari dalam membuat hatinya cemas.

"Baekhyun! Baek!!!"

"Paman Byun!"

Chanyeol terus memanggil namun pintu tak kunjung dibuka. Sekotak muffin buatan ibunya masih Ia gengam di tangan kirinya. Ia ingin menikmati muffin itu bersama Baekhyun ditemani film kartun kesayangan di hari minggu, menyenangkan sekali. Rasa riang berubah sedih. Ada apa lagi dengan Baekhyun? Gadis mungil itu sedikit cengeng. Chanyeol tak henti mengetuk. "Baekhyun! Baek--

pintu dibuka

"Ya' Baekhyun kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun terisak di gendongan Tuan Byun. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di leher ayahnya.

"Baekhyun demam Chanyeol. Baekhyun merindukan ibunya."

Ya Tuhan, rasanya Chanyeol ingin memberikan apapun yang ia miliki untuk Baekhyun agar tangis gadis bermata sipit itu berhenti. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sangat sedih. Baekhyun yang malang, merindukan ibunya yang jauh diatas langit sana.

Entah kenapa bulir bening jatuh begitu saja menuruni pipi bulat Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau suka stroberi kan? jika besok aku sudah besar dan bekerja punya uang banyak, aku janji akan memberikanmu kebun stoberi. Bahkan jika kau ingin sepuluh kali lipat luas lapangan sepak bola, pun aku akan membilinya. Mulai sekarang aku akan menabung. Asalkan kau berhenti menangis."

Ajaib.

Isakan Baekhyun berhenti.

Baekhyun turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Mengelap ingusnya,

"Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Dan kedua jari kelingking beda ukuran itu terkait. Mereka tidak tahu jika jari kelingking itu telah terikat benang merah. Jika salah satu terluka, maka jari kelingking itu akan menawarkan hal hal indah untuk menghapus kesedihan.

Entah atas dasar apa? yang Chanyeol tahu saat ini, Ia harus selalu ada untuk Baekhyun. Ia tak suka melihat Baekhyun sedih. Melihat senyum Baekhyun adalah sumber rasa bahagianya, sudah cukup itu saja bagi Chanyeol kecil.

"Bu, berapa harga kebun stroberi seluas lapangan sepak bola?" bukannya tertidur setelah mendengar dongeng dari Nyonya park, Chanyeol bertanya pada ibunya. Kerutan di dahi ibunya terlihat jelas.

"Apa sepuluh juta won cukup, Bu?"

"Chanyeol kau sedang tidak bermimpikan?" Nyonya Park bingung.

"Ibu gimana sih? Sudah jelas aku bertanya pada ibu, jelas aku belum tidur apalagi bermimpi."

"Iya sayang maaf. Beritahu apa alasan Chanyeol bertanya harga kebun stroberi?" Nyonya Park mengusap rambut tebal Chanyeol pelan.

'Kasih tahu, tidak, kasih tahu tidak ya?' suara batin Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Bu... Lupakan saja. Selamat malam." Chanyeol berbalik memunggungi ibunya pura-pura tidur.

' _Pasti ibu tidak tahu masalah harga tanah. Aku akan tanya pada Ayah saja_

Percayakah janji Chanyeol untuk satu ini?

 **Janji Chanyeol pada Baekhyun itu tidak main-main loh.**

End

Review ya!!!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Cast : Baekhyun x Chanyeol

Feliz

 **•••**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai tumbuh besar bersama. Entah kenapa sejak Chanyeol selalu berada disampingnya, Baekhyun menjadi bergantung pada Chanyeol. Jika Baekhyun kesusahan dalam mengerjakan PR sekolahnya, ia langsung berlari ke rumah sebelah, rumah Chanyeol meminta bantuan. Disekolah Ia juga masih setia duduk dibangku sebelah Chanyeol. Waktu istrahat juga ia habiskan bermain dengan Chanyeol. Pagi hari pun, dengan senyum riangnya ia akan duduk disamping Chanyeol menikmati sarapan buatan Nyonya Park. Baekhyun kecil seperti bagian dari keluarga Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park juga sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti putrinya. Bahkan kasih sayangnya sama besarnya terhadap Chanyeol. Ia akan dengan senang hati membuatkan muffin atau cheese cake kesukaan Baekhyun. Ia juga tak merasa direpotkan membuat dua bekal di pagi hari untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan menu yang berbeda. Pun saat Tuan Byun mendadak keluar kota karena urusan pekerjaan, Nyonya Park dengan senang hati membawa Baekhyun tidur dirumahmya, sudah ada kamar khusus untuk Baekhyun. Dongeng pengantar tidur juga selalu menjadi pengiring menjemput mimpi Baekhyun ketika pelukan Nyonya Park begitu hangat membuatnya sangat nyaman, hingga Baekhyun memiliki panggilan khusus untuk Nyonya Park, Mommy Chan. Baekhyun kecil sungguh merasa Bahagia.

•

Chanyeol merubah Baekhyun yang dulunya cengeng menjadi gadis kecil yang periang. Sudah tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang penakut. Chanyeol begitu peduli pada Baekhyun, sekecil apapun itu Chanyeol akan memperhatikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol lebih tau tentang Baekhyun melebihi Baekhyun sendiri. Hingga Chanyeol merasa tak keberatan jika Baekhyun merengek manja padanya. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja dan menyenangkan sampai saat ini. Namun tidak untuk beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol merajuk.

"Sayang, makanlah sedikit saja. Aaaa buka mulutmu Chanyeol!" Itu sudah kesekian kalinya Nyonya Park penuh kesabaran meminta putra kesayangannya untuk makan. "Ayolah sayang, kau harus minum obat. Aaaa.."

Namun Chanyeol bergeming.

Ia tak berselera.

Tenggorokannya kering, makanan terasa pahit, badannya demam.

Chanyeol sakit.

Bocah laki laki yang sudah duduk di bangku kelas lima sekolah dasar itu sebenarnya tak masalah dengan sakit yang dideritanya. Chanyeol pernah sakit sebelumnya, tak hanya satu dua kali saja, ini masalah kecil saja. Tapi kali berbeda, Bocah itu merasa hatinya gundah dan kesal setengah mati.

"Chanyeol harus cepat sembuh. Apa besok Chanyeol tak ingin melihat pertunjukan Baekhyun?" pinta Nyonya Park.

Seperti diingatkan lagi yang menjadi sumber masalahnya, Bibir tebal Chanyeol semakin cemberut.

"Ibu~" Bocah tinggi itu merengek tak suka dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan sesendok makan penuh masuk dalam mulutnya. Sungguh Chanyeol tak ingin datang ke acara akhir tahunan sekolahnya. Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa? ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk melihat drama pertunjukan yang diperankannya.

Satu bulan yang lalu Chanyeol antusias menyambut acara tersebut. Dimana kelasnya ditunjuk untuk menampilkan drama. Snow White judul yang dipilih wali kelasnya, peran diambil secara undian. Baekhyun berteriak senang ketika gulungan kertas yang dibukanya bertulis putri salju. Chanyeol yang melihatnya seketika memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Kau lihat! aku yang jadi pangerannya." Katanya riang seraya menunjukkan kertas bertoreh tinta pangeran.

Latihanpun dilaksanakan setiap tiga hari sekali setelah pulang sekolah. Chanyeol selalu bersemangat melihat Baekhyun memainkan perannya dengan baik. Pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang gemar dengan cerita dongeng. Kenapa? karena sesedih apapun ceritanya tapi selalu berakhir bahagia. Gadis kecil mana yang tak ingin menjadi seorang putri layaknya di kisah dongeng itu? Baekhyun bahkan selalu memimpikannya ketika Ayahnya selesai berdongeng sebagai pengantar tidurnya. Tidak ada kendala yang berarti dalam latihan tersebut, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyukai perannya masing-masing. Semua berjalan lancar hingga tepat tiga hari pertunjukan dilaksanakan Chanyeol jatuh sakit, kalau sudah begini diluar kendali Chanyeol.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang panas tinggi bersikeras pergi kesekolah. Tentu saja Nyonya Park tak mengijinkan. Oke tak masalah mungkin besok ia sudah sembuh pikir Chanyeol begitu. Lalu sore harinya Baekhyun datang. Gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih. Ia tak suka melihat Chanyeol sakit. Ia merasa kesepian disekolah meski Chanyeol bukan satu satunya teman yang dimilikinya. Hati kecilnya cemas, rasanya seperti ketika Ayahnya pulang bekerja dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan esoknya Ayahnya menggigil.

"Yeol-ah..Kau harus cepat sembuh!" tangan lentik Baekhyun mengelus lembut pipi pucat Chanyeol. "Kau tidak usah menghawatirkan pertunjukan itu. Oh Sehun sudah menggantikan peranmu. Yang penting sekarang kau harus sembuh. Aku tak suka melihatmu yang demam." sebutir kristal bening lolos dari mata sipit Baekhyun.

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Ini buruk!

What???

Oh Sehun! Tidak mungkin. Menyebut namanya saja Chanyeol tidak suka. Chanyeol sering memergoki Sehun memperhatikan diam-diam Baekhyun. Bahkan terang terangngan lebih sering ketika Sehun ikut bergabung menikmati bekal makan siang dan memberikan sekotak kecil susu stroberinya pada Baekhyun.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol harus sembuh, besok dia harus sekolah. Sehun tidak boleh menggantikan perannya.

Namun-

Besoknya tubuh Chanyeol masih terkulai lemah di atas kasur empuknya. Ia mengeram kesal. Pupus sudah harapannya.

Hari yang dinantikan Baekhyun tiba. Lihatlah! Gadis mungil itu begitu berseri anggun dengan gaun biru langit panjang merekah dibagian bawahnya seperti kelopak bunga tulip. Rambut hitamnya dibuat bergelombang dan mahkota kecil tersemat manis di puncak kepalanya. Ia sedikit gugup. Namun Ayahnya menggenggam erat tangan kecilnya meyakinkan "Baekhyun, kau pasti bisa sayang. Ibumu pasti bahagia melihatmu. Figthing!!!"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya semangat setelah kecepun dikening diberikan oleh Tuan Byun lalu Ia bersiap naik ke panggung bersama teman temannya dan pertunjukan di mulai.

 **.**

Chanyeol terpukau kala maniknya pertama kali menangkap sosok anggun yang menjadi teman selamamya ini. Semua perasaan kesal yang ia timbun berhari-hari menguap begitu saja. Sedikit nyeri di kepalanya hilang entah kemana?

"Bu.. Itu Baekhyun kan?" tanyanya pada sang Ibu yang duduk di kursi penonton. Ia masih tak percaya itu Baekhyun. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya melihat Baekhyun yang seadanya dengan pakaian kaos dan celana pendek kecuali seragam sekolah.

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?" Tanya Nyonya Park balik.

"Baekhyunku Cantik." gumamnya lirih.

Chanyeol mulai menikmati pertunjukan itu. Lengkungan manis di bibir menghias wajah tampannya. Hatinya berubah khawatir kala melihat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri setelah menggigit apel beracun dari nenek sihir.

Dan Chanyeol mulai resah dengan adegan selanjutnya dimana sosok pangeran mulai muncul. Jantungnya dag dig dug duarrr!!! seperti drum mulai dipukul keras. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat pertunjukan lebih lanjut.

"Bu.. Apakah Ibu akan memaafkanku ketika aku melakukan kesalahan?" bisiknya tiba-tiba pada Nyonya Park.

"Huh?" Sang ibu bingung.

"Tolong maafkan aku ya Bu!" Pintanya pada sang Ibu. Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari deret bangku penonton dan maju ke depan. Nyonya Park menatapnya belum mengerti.

Lima langkah kakinya menapak tangga naik ke panggung. Di dekatinya sosok pangeran yang berdiri di samping peti kaca dimana Baekhyun terbaring memejamkan mata.

"Minggir kau Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol menarik ke belakang tangan Sehun. Belum selesai keterkejutan Sehun akan kemunculan tiba-tiba sosok yang tak ada dalam cerita pertunjukan itu. Chanyeol sudah mengecupkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Bangun Cantik!" Bisiknya lirih setelahnya.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya lebar dan bangun terduduk.

Hening seketika.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima de-

HAHAHAHAA...HAHAHAHAAAA...

Well, aula itu dipenuhi gema tawa seluruh penonton.

Bahkan ada yang tertawa sampai menitikkan air matanya sambil memegang perut melihat kejadian lima detik berlalu itu. Menurut mereka itu lucu. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol hanya menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

Oh Sehun? jangan di tanya lagi dia cemberut.

Tuan Byun tersenyum geli. Kedua telapak tangan Nyonya Park menutupi wajahnya malu.

Pertunjukkan itu selesai, ditutup dengan tepuk tangan penonton.

 **...**

Baekhyun mengurung dirinya di kamar bersembunyi di balik selimut bercorak Winnie the pooh. Isakannya lirih terdengar. Tuan Byun membujuknya keluar untuk menemui Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu tiga jam lamanya. Namun Baekhyun bersikeras tidak mau. Sungguh ia benci pada Chanyeol saat ini.

"Sayang, Kasihan Chanyeol. Dia juga menangis menunggumu." Bujuk Tuan Byun lagi.

"Jadi ayah tidak kasihan padaku! Chanyeol menghancurkan pertunjukanku Ayah!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam selimut.

"Hei, siapa bilang? tadi bagus sekali, buktinya semua bertepuk tangan dengan pertunjukanmu. Sudah jangan marah lagi. Temui Chanyeol, Mommy Chan juga menunggumu ingin minta maaf." Mendengar Ibu chanyeol disebut, Baekhyun menyibakkan selimutnya membuang egonya dan menemui Chanyeol. Gadis itu sungguh menyayangi Ibu Chanyeol.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melihat Nyonya Park yang duduk disofa dengan Chanyeol disampingnya, tangan lembutnya mengelus punggung putranya menenangkan. Senyum keibuan Nyonya Park menghilangkan kesal dihati Baekhyun. Ditariknya tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. "Baekhyun. Mommy ingin minta maaf atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang tidak sopan terhadapmu Nak! Mommy juga akan menghukum Chanyeol atas perbuatannya itu. Sungguh, Mommy tidak mendidik Chanyeol untuk menjadi anak yang nakal."

"Mom.. Baekhyun tidak apa-apa kok." Gadis itu memeluk Nyonya Park erat. Namun matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol di depannya.

 **.**

Bukan berarti kemarahan Baekhyun hilang setelah kepergian Nyonya Park. Ia masih enggan berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia duduk di sofa menyuguhkan punggungnya untuk diacak bicara Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku minta maaf ya." Entah sudah berapa kali kata maaf itu terlontar.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku!"

"Baek~" Chanyeol pindah duduk menghadap Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun berbalik memunggunginya lagi. Itu juga sudah kesekian kalinya.

"Tolong maafkan aku Baekhyun. Mengertilah aku hanya tidak suka Sehun akan menciummu."

"Baek, Maaf..."

"Baekhyun~"

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku menyesal."

Dan telinga Baekhyun terasa panas mendengarnya. Baik, ia menyerah.

"Chanyeol kau merusak pertunjukanku."

"Maka dari itu aku minta maaf Baek. "

"Chanyeol apa karena jatuh sakit kau melupakan satu hal?"

"Memangnya apa yang ku lupakan?" Tanya balik Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Adegan ciuman itu tidak ada. Kau bahkan sudah melakukan di latihan berkali-kali. Hanya ada kecupan di sini!" Baekhyun menunjuk puncak kepalanya.

Chanyeol membeo.

Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol lupa.

Jangan salahkan Chanyeol, karena kepalanya hanya diisi ketidaksukaan perannya digantikan Sehun.

 **.**

Seperti sebelum-belumnya Chanyeol menawarkan jari kelingkingnya membuat kesepakatan agar Baekhyun tak marah lagi padanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak marah lagi padaku?" Chanyeol memohon.

"Sungguh kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Jangan meragukanku."

"Baiklah aku ingin anak gajah seperti di kebun binatang yang bulan lalu kita kunjungi."

"APA?" Serius Chanyeol terkejut. Untuk apa juga anak gajah? Mau dipelihara dimana?

"Mereka lucu~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau Baek. Selain harganya pasti mahal tapi jelas tidak diperbolehkan, mereka dilindungi."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi ia membenarkan Chanyeol. "Baiklah, kalau begitu anjing pudel saja. Aku melihatnya di iklan tadi malam, sangat menggemaskan."

Kau yang lebih menggemaskan Baek -batin Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menunggunya sampai minggu depan kan?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Tapi janji?"

"Iya."

Kedua jari manis itu pun kembali terjalin. Mereka tersenyum berpelukan, melupakan insiden memalukan yang telah lewat. Oh tidak bisa! ciuman itu kenangan manis yang tidak mungkin dilupakan.

 **•**

Tengah malam Chanyeol mengendap ngendap di rumahnya sendiri. Dapur adalah tujuannya, sebuah pisau tajam ia ambil dan di bawanya ke kamar.

"Pink, Maafkan aku ya~" Dengan berat hati Chanyeol membelah perut celengan babi yang terbuat dari plastik. Koin-koin recehan terjatuh dan jarinya mengeluarkan semua uang lembaran. "Demi Baekhyun! Dia ingin Audry."

Bahkan Baekhyun sudah memberikan nama untuk calon anjing pudelnya.

Setelah menghitung semua uangnya. Chanyeol mengambil plaster besar dalam laci meja belajarnya. Dan perut celengan babi itu ia tambal. "Kau tenang saja pink, aku akan mengisimu lagi sampai penuh untuk kebun stroberi." katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa tidur nyenyak untuk malam ini, setelah empat malam sebelumnya dilalui dengan mimpi buruk.

Tuh kan! Janji Chanyeol tidak main-main.

• **Fin/tbc•**

Minta review yang banyak ya.. biar jadi tbc.

Bolehkah aku bertanya? Karena masih baru di ffn aku bingung. Kenapa akun aku bisanya di buka lewat aplikasi ffn saja. Kalau lewat web gak bisa. kadang hilang akunku. makasih.


	3. Chapter III Oneshot

**Game Over**

Cast : Baekhyun Chanyeol

Jackson

Summary: Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk putranya meski harus kehilangan 10 milyar wonnya. Itu bukan hal berarti hanya saja ia sedikit tak rela jika uang itu harus bedebah busuk yang menerimanya.

...

"Brengsek.. Aku tidak peduli. Jika dalam 24jam kau tidak menemukannya. Kau dipecat!"

Ponsel hitam mahal itu terpantul di sofa. Lelaki bermata bulat itu baru saja melemparnya.

"Sial Jongin benar benar bodoh tidak bisa diandalkan!" Makinya pada seorang yang baru menghubunginya.

'Damn!'

Umpatan kesekian kalinya kembali terlontar. Chanyeol memijat pelepisnya. Seorang wanita terisak yang duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya menambah penat kepalanya.

"Semua karenamu Baekhyun!" Jackson tidak akan hilang jika kau tidak bersikeras dengan pekerjaan omong kosongmu itu!"

Baekhyun tidak lagi terkejut dengan teriakan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi yang menjadi suaminya sejak enam tahun itu memang kerap melontarkan kalimat sinis kepadanya. Entah sejak kapan teriakan itu sering menjadi teman pertengkaran mereka. Menjadi gema dalam rumah besarnya yang selalu sunyi.

Pun sama Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah.

"Semua ini demi Jackson! Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Jackson!" Dan aku tidak mungkin begitu saja mengabaikan kerja keras yang dibangun ayahku!" Baekhyun menghapus linangan di matanya yang enggan berhenti.

"Lantas bagaimana denganmu! Kau bahkan tidak ada waktu diakhir pekan ketika Jackson merengek ingin ke taman bermain."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sibuk bekerja. Chanyeol seorang CEO di perusahaan ayahnya. Pun sama Baekhyun seorang Direktur di perusahaan Ayahnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti, Selain Ayahnya yang kondisinya menurun karena hipertensi, dari awal sebelum menikah Baekhyun memang seorang wanita yang menyukai pekerjaannya. Mereka menghasilkan jutaan dolar tiap hari yang kian menumpuk. Nyatanya itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan.

Keluarga harmonis? Itu hanya angan-angan. Jika faktanya pernikahan mereka tidak dilandasi rasa saling menyukai diawalnya. Perjodohan untuk memperluas jaringan pasar dan menimbun kekayaan menjadi alasan klasik untuk membina keluarga baru mereka. Hingga Jackson putra yang hadir dalam hidup mereka tumbuh dengan baik bukan dengan kasih sayang Ayah Ibunya melainkan Bibi Jang pengasuhnya. Tak jarang Bibi Jang menenangkan Jackson yang ketakutan karena pertengkaran konyol kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri saja dirumah. Jackson harus ia cari. Lantas kaki pendeknya berlari keluar meninggalkan tatapan benci Chanyeol. Meski begitu Chanyeol mengejarnya. Rasa khawatir menyusupi. Malam semakin larut, hujan lebat menambah kelam, petir bersahutan, mengejek mereka karena menjadi orang tua yang bodoh lalai akan Jackson, bocah lima tahun yang seharusnya mendapat penuh kasih sayang. Bukan hanya sekedar menyapa dipagi hari dengan kecupan selamat pagi, lalu kecupan itu ia dapat lagi ketika malam tiba dalam keadaan ia sudah tertidur. atau pembicaraan yang lebih sering lewat sambungan telepon.

'Apa Jackson sudah makan?'

'Maaf sayang Mommy tidak bisa menjemputmu! Ada rapat dadakan. Biar paman Lee yang menjemput seperti biasa. Ingat jangan nakal dirumah. Mommy sayang Jackson '

'Jackson. Daddy belum bisa pulang hari ini. Dua hari lagi Daddy baru pulang. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sayang. Apa coklat? Coklat di Belgia begitu lezat. Berapa banyak yang kau mau sayang?"

'Jackson, Bagaimana jika kau pergi ke kebun binatang hanya dengan Mommymu saja. Jackson tau? Paman Jongin begitu menyebalkan. Dia menyeret Daddy untuk berkunjung melihat pabrik di Busan. Ada sedikit masalah. Kau tak keberatan kan sayang?'

Dan Jackson sebagai anak yang di didik dengan baik hanya tersenyum kecewa 'Yes Mom Dad.. Bekerjalah dengan semangat.'

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kuat yang hendak masuk mobil. "Apa kau gila!" teriaknya melawan derasnya hujan. Mereka sudah basah. Hujan benar mengejek mereka.

"Jackson! Aku ingin Jackson. Bagaimana jika dia juga kehujanan dan menggigil ketakutan karena gelap. Bagaimana jika penculik itu menyakitanya. Aku harus mencarinya, Lepas sialan!"

"Tidak! Masuk ke dalam." Chanyeol tidak peduli Baekhyun yang meronta. Langkahnya cepat menarik kembali masuk Baekhyun.

"Bibi Jang!"

Yang dipanggil berlari cepat menghadap.

"Bantu Baekhyun mengganti bajunya. Dan Jangan biarkan dia keluar kamar."

"Bibi Jang, Kumohon aku hanya ingin mencari putraku!"

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap sendu, kelopak matanya tak berkedip menahan genangan di pelupuknya agar tak luruh. Ia pun sama menahan sesak. Bocah yang ia rawat sejak tubuhnya masih merah hilang entah kemana. "Nyonya! Jika Anda tetap memaksa mencari sekarang. Itu akan membahayakan keselamatan anda sendiri. Pihak polisi dan semua orang kepercayaan Nyonya dan Tuan juga sudah dikerahkan. Sebaiknya Nyonya menunggu hingga esok pagi untuk mencari tuan muda lagi. Percayalah Nyonya Putramu yang kuat itu akan baik-baik saja." Lantas Baekhyun menurut untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengganti baju.

Chanyeol tetap di posisinya duduk di sofa. Ponsel ia genggam erat. Lima belas menit sekali ia akan menghubungi setiap orang yang dikerahkan. Nafasnya coba ia atur untuk menahan emosinya. Lambat sekali. Bergerak seperti siput. Pikirnya begitu. Kabar terakhir yang ia dapat sejak siang adalah Jackson yang sekolah di taman kanak kanaknya dijemput oleh pria berjas hitam rapi mengatasnamakan pesuruh Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri yang berbicara dengan Jackon di telepon untuk minta ijin. Bodohnya cctv sekokah Jackson sedang rusak. Bukankah itu terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Jarum jam putih besar itu menunjuk pada angka tiga dini hari dan mata bulat Chanyeol enggan terpejam. Kesunyian membawa lamunan Chanyeol pada putranya yang tumbuh sehat serta rupawan seperti parasnya.

'Dad! Ayo bangun kita sarapan bersama. Bibi Jang sudah membuat kimbab yang lezat.'

Nyatanya Chanyeol hanya menjawab 'Hmm ya tunggulah sebentar di meja makan' lalu Chanyeol kembali terlelap, terlalu lelah akibat lemburnya semalam yang seakan tidak pernah kosong setiap malamnya. Dan Senyuman sehangat mentari Jackson berakhir dengan hembusan nafas kecewa. Bocah malang itu sudah terbiasa dengan penolakan.

'Dad! Bisakah kita mandi bersama? Satu kali saja. Temanku Hyunjin selalu mandi bersama dengan Ayahnya dan Ayahnya selalu mengosok punggungnya.'

'Tidak untuk pagi ini sayang! Daddy terburu-buru ada rapat pagi. Tidak apa kan sayang'

Si kecil hanya mengangguk sendu. Lantas ia berganti merengek pada ibunya yang masih tertidur. Ujungnya penolakanlah yang ia dapat.

'Dad! Kapan kita akan ke COEX mall. Temanku Hyunjin sudah melihat ikan pari besar disana. Bisakah untuk Akhir pekan ini Dad?

'Maaf sayang! Minggu ini Daddy ada perjalanan ke Jepang. Pergilah dengan Mommy atau Paman Lee. Atau juga Bibi Jang, oke?'

Lalu guratan kecewa Jackson yang sudah tak terhitung menyadarkan Chanyeol akan dirinya yang menjadi orang tua paling bodoh sedunia. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya keras sampai terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"Mau aku buatkan kopi?"

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Ibu waras mana yang bisa tidur jika anaknya sedang diculik." Tanpa menunggu sautan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menuju dapur.

Baekhyun membawa dua mug kopi panas dan meletakkan satu di meja untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa ada kabar baru tentang Jackson?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan mulai menyesap kopi? "Berapa gula yang kau masukkan Baekhyun? Ini manis sekali.

"Dua sendok. Mungkin." sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun terangkat. Payah! Dia bahkan tinggal seatap selama enam tahun dan ia tak tahu takaran gula pada kopi Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tak ambil pusing. Nyatanya dalam pertengkaran terakhir mereka kalimat cerai sudah terlontar. Lantas itu sedikit mengejutkannya. "Jackson…." Gumamnya.

Ya itu terjadi dua hari yang lalu kala Baekhyun ada waktu lenggang menjemput Jackson lantas putranya merengek ingin se cup besar eskrim stroberi dan meminta untuk mengajak Daddynya juga.

Baekhyun menyetujui dan lihat hasilnya kala pintu CEO perusahaan besar itu ia buka. Sekertarisnya yang berpakaian minim berdiri di belakang Chanyeol sedang memijat kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar di kursi hitamnya. Sekertaris itu menunduk dan Chanyeol menengadah terpejam menikmati. Sempurna.

Bisa saja mereka sudah berciuman panas. Lantas itu menjadi sumbu ledakan amarah Baekhyun yang memang jarang sekali datang ke kantor milik suaminya. Hingga kata cerai terlontar dimalam harinya lalu ia memilih tidur bersama Jackson. Dan Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangis kala Jackson pura-pura tidur sedang Jackson sesekali menarik ingusnya yang keluar kembali masuk dalam hidung merahnya.

"Aku akan mencari Jackson." Baekhyun berdiri tanpa peduli akan larangan Chanyeol. Cukup, Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi orang tua lebih buruk dengan hanya duduk diam dirumah saja.

"Biar aku yang mengemudi." Chanyeol yang mengikuti Baekhyun dibelakang terhenti kala Baekhyun berbalik memberi anggukan kecil. Lantas yang lebih kecil menubruk dada lelaki tingginya. Memeluk erat. Air matanya kembali berurai. "Chanyeol, bukankah kita terlalu banyak menyakiti Jackson?"

Anggukan diatas kepalanya membuat tangis Baekhyun semakin keras. Pun sama mata besar Chanyeol ikut memanas. Mereka memang orang tua yang buruk. Inginnya membahagiakan anak dengan gelimang materi. Lihat hasilnya. Jackson tidak butuh segudang uang ayah ibunya.

Chanyeol berlari masuk ke dalam mengambil mantel tebal untuk Baekhyun. Sisa hujan semalam menyisakan dingin yang menyusup pori berlebih. Sedikit peduli Ia tak mau Baekhyun sakit. Ya Ia tahu bahwa istrinya begitu rentan akan dingin.

Mobil keluaran eropa hitam mengkilat itu membelah jalanan sepi dini hari menyusuri kota. Berjalan pelan, mata keduanya melihat keluar jendela. Berharap sesosok bocah kecil kesayangannya terlihat dengan melambaikan tangan. Dan Baekhyun berjanji ia akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Jackson. Bahkan jika harus merelakan pekerjaannya. Perusahaan ayahnya itu sudah tidak berharga lagi baginya.

Day 1

Hampir 24 jam dan penculik itu belum juga menghubungi. Baekhyun rela memberikan seluruh kekayaannya asal Jackson kembali dalam keadaan selamat.

Jarum pada jam tangan rolex Chanyeol menunjuk angka sembilan. Tak ada terik matahari. Mendung menyelimuti kota Seoul. Lelah berkemudi sejak sebelum fajar, Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di depan minimarket.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Suaranya serak akibat tangisnya. Rambut hitam sebahunya begitu kusut. Mata sipitnya bengkak dengan kantung mata yang tebal. Cukup mengerikan bagi seorang wanita yang selalu menjaga eksistensi penampilannya.

"Kau harus mengisi perutmu Baek?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Yang kuingat kau hanya sarapan kemarin pagi denganku tanpa bicara sepatah katapun."

"Aku tidak lapar Chanyeol."

"Ya begitulah dirimu Baekhyun. Keras kepala!" Chanyeol keluar sedikit membanting pintu mobil. Ia tetap masuk ke dalam mini market mengambil cepat roti dan susu kotak, air meneral dan satu cup kopi panas untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Makanlah! Jika kau sakit dan besok Jackson kembali dan melihat ibunya mati kelaparan. Itu justru menyakiti putraku." Chanyeol memberikan di pangkuan Baekhyun. Ia menutup kembali pintu mobil. Memilih duduk di kap mobil seraya menyesap kopinya. Tangan kanannya memainkan ponsel dan menghubungi teman sekaligus asisten bodohnnya.

"Bajingan! Kenapa kau lama sekali menjawabnya."

"Kau bilang tenang. Penculik itu belum menghubungiku. Dan sekarang kau dimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan jejak Jackson!"

"Apa??? Belum!!! Dan kau akan berangkat ke kantor. Kau di pecat detik ini juga. Dasar Kamjong tidak berguna." Chanyeol melempar cup kopinya ke tanah, kesal. Ya begitulah baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama sama memiliki pengendalian emosi yang buruk.

"Ibu dan Ayah kita ada dirumah. Mereka menunggu. Ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun memberi tahu dari dalam mobil.

Chanyeol kembali masuk, sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat sisa roti yang masih separuh lebih. Lantas ibu jari tangannya menempel pada bibir tipis pucat sedikit ragu membersihkan sisa cokelat isi roti. "Jackson bahkan lebih baik saat makan."

Dengusan terdengar dan bibir tipis itu tersenyum tipis.

'Inilah kosekuensi yang pantas kalian terima. Ambisi kalian terlalu berlebih hingga cucuku harus menderita. Lantas segudang uang yang kalian dapat apa bisa mengembalikan Jackson sekarang juga. Sekarang Jackson di culik kalian bingung mencari seperti orang kesetanan. Kemarin kemana saja saat ketika Jackson butuh waktu lebih banyak bersama kalian.'

Itu sepenggal kalimat dari Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park. Menyakitkan didengar dan nyeri di ulu hati.

Baekhyun hanya menurut kala ibunya meminta istrihat sebentar. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata di kasur empuknya tapi sedetik kemudian terbuka. Bagaimana jika Jackson diperlakukan buruk dan tidur beralas koran. Ya Tuhan rasanya oksigen yang jumlahnya tak terhitung sulit sekali Baekhyun hirup meski cuma sedikit. Begitu sesak.

Sepasang lengan panjang menariknya dalam pelukan erat dan itu sedikit melegakannya.

"Tidurlah meski sebentar lalu kita akan mencari Jackson lagi. Jackson pasti baik baik saja."

Mata sipit itu terlelap. Bukan karena mengantuk tapi lelah menangis sebabnya. Kecupan ringan Chanyeol daratkan di dahi. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya Chanyeol memeluk si lemah penuh kasing sayang. Jika nyatanya selama ini kata cinta tak pernah terucap. Omong kosong pikirnya.

Baekhyun terbangun lebih dulu, dengan pelan menurunkan lengan Chanyeol pada pinggangnya lalu tungkainya menapak pada kamar putranya. Jari lentik itu membuka gagang pintu, aroma Jackson menguar, manis vanilla yang selalu Baekhyun sukai untuk mengecupi pipi bulatnya.

Kamarnya selalu rapi, Jackson anak yang disiplin, bocah lima tahun itu bisa menata sprei dan selimut setelah bangun tidur. Pun sama meja belajarnya ada beberapa buku cerita, buku menggambar, buku berhitung, tiga robot iron man berbagai ukuran dan sebuah bingkai foto dihari pertamanya sekolah dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memeluknya. Baekhyun ingat, itu pelukan di pagi hari untuk memberi semangat di hari pertama sekolah namun ia tak mengantar alih alih meminta paman Lee menjadi wali di hari pertamanya. Oh Jackson bukan anak yang penakut, jadi dia tidak akan merengek pada ayah ibunya untuk menemani.

Jejak air mata di pipi yang kering kembali basah. Berucap maaf pun sia-sia. Baekhyun mencium foto itu, meletakkan kembali, berniat mengambil ponselnya di kamarnya dan mencari Jackson. Chanyeol terbangun kala Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" chanyeol menekan pelipisnya, terasa berat dan pusing. "Maaf aku ketiduran."

"Hmm tidurlah lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengambil ponsel akan mencari Jackson."

"Tunggu! Setidaknya bersihkan dirimu. Wajahmu terlihat buruk. Aku akan meminta bibi Jang menyiapkan makanan untuk kita. Baru kita pergi mencari Jackson."

Baekhyun setuju, masuk dalam kamar mandi dan Chanyeol turun ke bawah.

Entah sudah berapa lama keduanya berkendara taunya langit sudah gelap. Dari semua panggilan yang dilakukan tak menunjukkan keberadaan Jackson. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan kafe kecil pinggiran kota Seoul. Mereka sudah jauh dari rumah.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di antara mereka, kediaman lebih banyak mengisi. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil. "Turunlah, Angin cukup kencang lebih baik kita istirahat didalam kafe."

"Hmm" sautan itu disambut Chanyeol menggenggam tangan yang lebih mungil, sedikit memberi kekuatan. Gelengan Baekhyun sebagai tanda ia tidak tertarik untuk memesan lalu Chanyeol yang memutuskan dua cup latte dan sepiring kecil cheesecake. Itu kesukaan Jackson. Barangkali Baekhyun tertarik memakan meski hanya sedikit.

Gerimis menyambut detik jam yang terus berputar. Chanyeol kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Pun sama dengan Baekhyun, ia membuka galeri fotonya satu persatu foto Jackson sedikit membuat maniknya kembali menggenang. Sayang, hanya sedikit yang ia simpan dengan bidikan kamera ponselnya. Ya Baekhyun terlalu egois dengan pekerjeaannya.

"Baek, sepertinya hujan akan bertambah lebat?"

Baru selesai kalimat terucap jutaan kubik air langit itu semakin turun deras. Pohon-pohon kecil di depan kafe melengkung karena terpaan angin kencang. Televisi di sudut atas kafe itu tersiar bahwa cuaca buruk sedang terjadi dan menghimbau untuk semua orang tidak melakukan aktivitas di luar.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali tetap disini." Chanyeol melihat jam di ponselnya. Memang sudah malam dan kemungkinan kafe akan segera tutup. "Baek, cepat habiskan cheesekacenya. Aku akan bertanya penginapan terdekat sini."

"Apa kita akan menginap?"

Anggukan Chanyeol sebagai jawaban. Terlalu bahaya untuk berkendara pulang sedang hujan badai terlihat jelas membahayakan. Beruntung Penginapan kecil tepat di seberang jalan. Tidak ada payung untuk mereka gunakanan lantas Chanyeol melepas jaket denimnya.

"Kau bisa lari kan?"

"Kajja!!"

Keduanya menerobos hujan lebat dengan jaket Chanyeol sebagai penutup kepala. Sia-sia mereka tetap basah kuyup meski berlari hanya lima puluh meter. Derasnya hujan dan tiupan angin kencang tak main-main rupanya.

"Kau basah Yeol."

"Baekhyun!!!" Chanyeol memekik. Baekhyun melihat badannya dan terkejut. Sial! Kemeja putih. Lalu tangannya menyilang di dada menutupi bra hitam menonjol yang tercetak jelas.

Si pria berdecak menutupi tubuh istrinya dengan jaket basahnya. "Aku tau ini dingin. Kau bisa melepasnya setelah mendapat kamar."

Oh rasanya sudah cukup lama Baekhyun tak mendapat perhatian Chanyeol.

Tidak ada pakain kering. Hanya handuk bersih yang tersedia. Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka melepas semua yang basah dan bersandar nyaman di kasur hanya dengan bathrobe. Tidak ada sofa, itu penginapan kecil hanya ada kasur yang cukup besar, televisi menempel di dinding dan kamar mandi. Lalu Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun menempel di dadanya.

Bukan maksud apa-apa, Baekhyun memang terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Hanya saja itu terlihat sedikit kaku jika nyatanya mereka sebelumnya sering terlibat adu mulut. Chanyeol menarik selimut sampai dada Baekhyun. Sungguh libido Chanyeol bisa saja terpancing hanya dengan melihat handuk di bagian dada Baekhyun tersingkap. Bukan hanya karna waktu yang tidak memungkinkan sedang Jackson belum ketemu, juga hal lain. Kapan terakhir kalinya mereka bersetubuh? Entah itu kapan. Keduanya tak ingat. Meski tidak harmonis, bukan berarti keduanya bisa bersenang-senang memuaskan hasrat dengan orang lain di luar. Tidak, keduanya adalah orang yang berkomitmen.

"Kau lelah?"

"Sedikit."

"Tidurlah."

"Jack--"

"Percayalah putra kita akan baik-baik saja."

Wanita itu mendongak iris hazelnya menatap sama manik hitam bulat berjarak 10 centi itu, hembus nafas keduanya bertukar. "Chan, jika Jackson kembali nanti. Bisakah kita hentikan tingkah buruk kita?"

"Kita akan menjadi sangat jahat jika itu terjadi."

Usakan lembut di kepala Baekhyun terima. Lantas bibir tipisnya mengikis jarak tak berarti itu pada belah tebal lelakinya. Hanya sekilas lalu ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan tertidur dengan detak jantung cukup cepat prianya sebagai alunan musik pengantar tidur.

Ponsel hitam itu berdering cukup nyaring, bukan Alarm. Baekhyun sigap terbangun, manik sipitnya mengernyit silau akan sinar mentari lewat celah jendela.

Sebuah panggilan privat number.

Pikirnya tak karuan. Mungkin tentang bocahnya.

"Jackson!!!!" pekikannya membangunkan lelakinya. "Jackson katakan dimana kamu sekarang Nak? Jackson baik-baik saja kan? Apa mereka melukai Jackson? Jackson bicara--"

"Sungguh? Katakan dimana Jackson berana. Mommy akan menjemputmu sekarang. Jack--"

"Benar Jackson? Biar aku yang bicara." Chanyeol menyela dan mengambil alih ponsel.

"Jackson kau kah itu?"

"Bajingan!! Dimana kau sembunyikan Jackson."

"Akan kupatahkan tangan busukmu jika kau sedikit saja menyentuhnya brengsek!!!" Chanyeol menggeram mendengar kekehan di seberang telepon. Itu membuat wajah Baekhyun memucat.

"Cepat berapa yang kau inginkan dan kembalikan Jackson tanpa luka sedikitpun."

"10 milyar won. Oke! Katakan dimana aku harus memberikannya?" sungguh Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi dengan nominal yang diminta.

"APA? Tunggu--" Panggilan terputus. Chanyeol mengecek. Nomor tidak diketahui. Melihat GPS "Damn! Mereka menonaktifkan GPSnya.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol? Apakah kita bisa bertemu Jackson sekarang?"

Gelengan kepala Chanyeol taunya membuat sesak dada Baekhyun lalu bulir bening itu jatuh tak terkendali.

"Kau yakin Jackson baik?"

"Jackson bilang baik. Tapi aku tak yakin. Yeol ayo kita pulang. Kita harus bicara pada semuanya."

Tanpa banyak kata keduanya melepas handuk dan berganti baju semalam yang sudah dikeringkan pihak penginapan.

Mobil sedan mahal Chanyeol melaju cepat. Tak peduli dengan perut yang harus di isi dipagi hari. Hanya Jackson yang menjadi prioritasnya. Meski tau bahwa Jackson tidak apa-apa bukan berarti rasa cemas itu hilang. Namun mendengar suara putranya itu, sedikit melegakan.

Butuh satu jam tiga puluh menit untuk Chanyeol sampai di komplek perumahan besarnya. Lantas ia menghubungi orang-orang kepercayaannya, bukan polisi. Penculik Jackson berpesan tidak melibatkan polisi. Chanyeol menurut demi keselamagan anak laki-lakinya.

Baekhyun lebih dulu memasuki rumah. Mata sipitnya melebar. Lihat siapa yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. Wanita seksi dengan rok hitam pendek ketatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku!!!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara tinggi Baekhyun, menyusul.

"Maaf Nyonya." wanita itu membungkuk memberi hormat. "Saya datang untuk menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang harus mendapatkan stempel Tuan Park."

Baekhyun mendengus tak suka lalu berlalu pergi tanpa mempersilahkan masuk tamunya. Ia menapak tangga dengan hentakan keras, bibirnya mengerucut tak suka. Membuka pintu kamarnya

BLAAMM

Dan menutupnya dengan keras.

Lantas ia membasahi badannya dengan shower seraya melepasi bajunya. Meski malu mendera ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan mandinya. Kecupan Baekhyun rasakan di bahu mulusnya. Baekhyun hanya menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menanggalkan pakainnya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya mencuri ciuman beberapa di tengah aktivitas mandi bersama itu.

"Irene hanya sekretarisku. Tidak lebih. Aku sudah menjelaskan dulu berulang kali. Kau salah paham dulu. Dia hanya memijat kepalaku yang hampir meledak karena proyek yang tidak bisa kudapatkan, belum lagi karena pertengkaranku denganmu." jelas Chanyeol seraya mengusak rambut basah Baekhyun dengan handuk. "Cepat pakai baju. Aku tunggu dibawah."

Chanyeol yang sudah rapi tersenyum hangat sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun turun ke bawah lebih dulu dan itu mencipta rona samar di pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus kau? Memang dimana Jongin?" kata Chanyeol sembari melihat berkas-berkasnya.

"Tuan Kim tidak datang dari kemarin Tuan."

"APA?" Chanyeol segera menghubungi Jongin. "Jongin benar-benar--"

Sebuah pemberitahuan tidak dapat dihubungi terdengar.

"-- Kamjong Sialan! Aku benar-benar akan memecatnya.

~Jeju~

Sosok berkulit sedikit gelap tengah mengorek telinganya yang tiba-tiba berdengung. Sedang tak jauh darinya lelaki berkulit pucat menatap datar bocah yang tengah tertawa melihat film kartun seraya menjilati eskrimnya lahap.

"Apa tidak masalah dengan 10 Milyar Won?" Yang hitam bertanya.

"Aku bahkan menyesal hanya minta 10 Milyar Won?"

"Kau gila Sehun!!!" Yang diteriaki tak berekspresi. "Aku tidak tuli jangan berteriak idiot!

Chanyeol menatap koper hitam besar di ruang meja kerjanya. Sesuai permintaan 10 milyar won bukan dalam bentuk cek melainkan berupa uang pecahan dolar dan juga emas batangan telah tertata rapi didalamnya.

Cukup menatap lama bukan berarti Chanyeol keberatan memberikan pada si penculik. Sama sekali tidak! Dia hanya membayangkan senyum Jackson yang memeluknya jika mereka bertemu lagi.

Chanyeol menyimpan kembali koper itu dalam lemari. Membawa tungkainya menghadap Baekhyun yang memanggil berkali-kali.

" Apa orang-orangmu berhasil melacak dimana penelpon tadi?"

Gelengan kepala lagi.

"Kenapa mereka bodoh sekali." Baekhyun menggerutu berlalu !eninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana Baek?"

"Mencari putraku. Memang apalagi?"

Ya Baekhyun harus mencarinya. Meski tidak tau dimana? Ia tidak boleh hanya duduk diam dirumah.

"Tunggu aku." Chanyeol berlari ke kamar mengambil mantel. Bukan untuknya. Untuk Baekhyun. Perempuannya terlihat semakin pucat. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

Taman bermain menjadi tempat keduanya menapakkan kaki. Ini konyol. Kemungkinan Jackson di sekap didalam rumah. Penculik bodoh mana yang membiarkan tawanannya menaiki wahana di taman bermain.

Ya bisa jadi. Meski kemungkinan presentasenya 1%. Tidak ada salahnya mereka mencoba apalagi tawanannya seorang bocah lima tahun.

Lelah berkeliling keduanya berteduh di kursi bawah pohon. Manik Baekhyun memanas kala melihat banyak anak seusia Jackson berlari kesana kemari dengan gula kapas atau naik wahana komidi putar seraya tertawa riang dengan orang tua yang mendampinya. Lalu pipi pucatnya kembali basah.

"Jackson terus menagih janjinya membeli permen kapas dan pergi ke taman bermain. Lalu tololnya aku hanya bilang maaf dan nanti--"

"Sstt! Aku tau. Pun sama denganku. Kita memang orang tua terburuk. Kau sudah banyak menangis Baekhyun. Aku yakin setelah ini kau bisa lebih bijak." tangan besar itu menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

Apalagi jika bukan pelukan yang diberikan ketika yang lebih lemah menangis. Dan Chanyeol tersadar suhu tubuh Baekhyun berbeda. Dilihatnya bibir tipis itu pucat dan kering mengelupas.

"Baek kita pulang ya."

Lantas Chanyeol berjongkok "Naiklah."

Baekhyun naik ke punggung lebar itu. Ia menurut merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah. Kekehan terdengar, deru nafas hangat menerpa tengkuk prianya

"Selama enam tahun. Ini pertama kalinya kau menggendongku Chanyeol."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat.

"Aku baru tahu rasanya senyaman ini."

"Aku akan mengendongmu sering kalau begitu."

Siapa sangka jantung keduanya bertalu. Kapan terakhir kalinya terasa begitu? Sangat lama mungkin saat mereka mengucap janji di altar atau mungkin saat malam pertama. Yeah mungkin.

…

Malam ini Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya cepat setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh menunggu panggilan dari si penculik. Baekhyun dirumah, ia demam dan tertidur setelah Chanyeol memaksanya meminum obat.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan tempat pengisian bahan bakar, sesuai peritah penculik. Orang kepercayaannya tidak mengikuti. Penculik sialan sudah mewanti-wanti, apalagi mereka memberikan nomor mobil orang-orang Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol benar-benar sendiri. Oh Chanyeol siap mempertaruhkan nyawa demi Jackson. Selama sepuluh menit Chanyeol menunggu panggilan telepon, ponselnya akhirnya berdering.

"Aku akan meletakkan koper ini samping pot bunga hijau sesuai perintahmu. Tapi sebelumnya perlihatkan Jackson padaku"

"APA? Keparat!! Jangan main-main. Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya, menarik nafas panjang. Penculik itu benar mempermainkannya dan bertindak seperti orang bodoh. Meletakkan koper di samping pot bunga hijau dekat dengan toilet . Matanya melirik awas setiap mobil yang datang dan keluar pom. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Chanyeol kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Penculik itu bilang Jackson akan diserahkan besok dengan alasan konyol Jackson sedang tertidur pulas dan mereka tidak tega membangunkannya. Jika Chanyeol memaksa maka mereka akan membuang tubuh tertidur Jackson di Sungai Han. Omong kosong apa lagi yang mereka buat.

Belum teratur detak Jantung Chanyeol. Ponselnya kembali berdering dari telepon rumahnya. Bibi Jang memberi tahu Baekhyun terus mengigau nama Jackson dan panas tubuhnya semakin tinggi lalu tak sadarkan diri. Oh rasanya detak jantung Chanyeol bak bom waktu yang siap meledak.

Chanyeol seperti dejavu. Berdiri di depan ruang UGD dengan rasa cemas berlebih. Sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu kala Baekhyun tengah berjuang melahirkan putranya. Tiga puluh menit berselang ibunya datang disusul Nyonya Byun berlari dibelakangnya. Bertepatan itu, Seorang dokter pria muda membuka pintu.

"Nyonya Park Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Setelah di pasang infus dan tubuhnya bisa berkeringat seiring itu panas tubuhnya akan tutun. Hanya dengan beristirahat cukup, makan yang teratur dan jangan banyak beban pikiran Nyonya Park Baekhyun bisa pulih cepat."

Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Chanyeol selesai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi ruang inap Baekhyun. Berganti baju yang dikirim Paman Lee. Ia terlihat lebih segar meski kantung mata masih terlihat jelas. Bibir tebalnya mencetak senyum simpul, melihat perempuannya kembali tertidur pulas setelah minum obat, sebelumnya Baekhyun terus merancau pertanyaan tentang Jackson. Meski tidak yakin, Namun Chanyeol berharap penuh dan memberitau bahwa Jackson akan kembali hari ini sesuai janji si penculik. Lalu Baekhyun kembali tenang.

Nyonya Byun yang sempat pulang, datang kembali dengan buah-buahan segar dan tas kuning berisi kotak makanan, kimbab kesukaan putrinya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Nak?"

Sebuah pertanyaan ketika Chanyeol pamit akan keluar sebentar.

"Baekhyun menginginkan roti melon Bu. Dia hanya menyentuh sedikit makanan rumah sakit."

"Baiklah, hati-hati Nak. Bisahkah kau kembali cepat Ibu tidak bisa lama disini."

"Baik Bu."

…

Sepertinya roti melon saja tidak cukup. Chanyeol menambahkan semua roti isi berbagai rasa. Diseberang sana atensinya jatuh pada deretan bunga warna warni tertata cantik di raknya.

Bibir lelaki itu tersungging kala tiupan angin membawa aroma harumnya bunga menggelitik indra penciumannya.

"Tolong rangkai mawar merah dengan jumlah banyak."

Semu merah itu meski samar tapi kentara. Oh rasanya ia seperti remaja tujuh belas tahun yang di landa kasmaran. Salahkan waktunya yang ia habiskan akan kegilaannya bekerja.

Tungkainya menapak pasti, tangannya malu-malu menggenggam sebuket mawar merah cantik. Oh Tuhan kenapa tiba-tiba denyutan jantungnya cepat terasa kala mendekati kamar inap Baekhyun.

Dan itu semakin kuat ketika suara tak asing memanggilnya . Tunggu! Chanyeol tak salah dengar kan. 'Dad!'

Lantas tubuhnya berbalik.

Ya Tuhan. Bocah malangku…

"Daddy!"

Tubuh kecilnya menghabur. Mendekap Ayahnya yang berlutut.

"I miss u so much Dad!" isakannya terdengar lirih. "Maafkan Jackson Dad. Maaf, Jackson menjadi anak yang nakal."

Chanyeol masih membeo. Benar kan Jackson putranya yang tengah ia peluk? "Kau tak apa kan sayang?" tanyanya seraya mengecupi bocahnya.

Jackson mengangguk yakin. "Dad, aku ingin bertemu Mommy."

"Ayo, Mommy akan sangat bahagia melihatmu."

Namun sebelumnya tatapannya beralih pada pria tinggi, adik iparnya yang menunjukkan cengiran di belakang Jackson "Byun Sehun! Sejak kapan kau kembali dari New York?"

Tak tergambarkan begitulah sekiranya rasa bahagia Baekhyun dapat memeluk kembali putranya erat. Menghujaninya dengan kecupan. Melontarkan berkali-kali maaf. Bulir beningnya menumpuk dipelupuk lantas mengalir begitu saja bak air sungai mengalir.

"Apa mereka tidak menyakitimu sayang?" itu salah satu kalimat yang Baekhyun terus ulang untuk memastikan keadaan Jackson.

"Sungguh Mom Jackson baik-baik saja. Maaf membuat Mommy khawatir."

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan kecil, ia menarik tubuh Jackson berbaring dan memeluknya erat.

"Mommy yang seharusnya minta maaf sayang. Mulai sekarang ayo kita buat cerita baru yang menyenangkan."

Dan Baekhyun benar membawa Jackson tidur dalam pelukannya.

Sementara Chanyeol…

"Jadi Sehun kenapa Jackson bisa datang bersamamu?"

Malam itu Sehun tiba di bandara incheon, setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang dari New York. Tiga tahun ia habiskan menempuh pendidikan disana dan puas dengan nilai akademik yang membanggakan. Dia bisa menggeser posisi Byun Baekhyun kakak sulungnya yang begitu menyebalkan.

Bukan kerumah besarnya ia seret kopernya namun kerumah kediaman Park. Lelaki itu sungguh merindukan bayi kecilnya yang dulu selalu ia cubit gemas pipi gembulnya, Jackson. Tapi taunya kedatangannya di sambut teriakan saling bersahut pertengkaran bodoh kedua kakaknya. Dan menemukan Jackson sesenggukan di kamarnya ketakutan di balik selimut. Begitulah awal permainan dimulai.

Sehun selamat ketika Dokter menginterupsi dan berkata Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Hasil lab menunjukkan Baekhyun sehat.

Sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat seraya menggenggam erat sebuket mawar merah. Ia hendak pulang. Jackson membantu Ayahnya mengemas barang yang tak banyak. Sehun masih berada disana membantu mengurus administrasi.

"Dad, bisakah Mommy pulang bersama paman Sehun terlebih dahulu dan kita pergi ke suatu tempat dulu?"

"Memangnya ada apa sayang?" Baekhyun menyela.

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan yang sama ingin tahu. Lantas Jackson berbisik "Hari ini ranggal 6 mei Dad! Jackson ingin kue ulang tahun besar untuk Mommy."

Chanyeol butuh beberapa detik untuk mengingat. Ya Tuhan ulang tahun istrinya.

"Sayang ada apa sih?"

"Urusan antar lelaki Mom!"

Oh astaga!

Keduanya terkikik mendapati Baekhyun yang cemberut mengerucutkan belah tipisnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Ia pikir kali ini hidupnya akan terasa lebih berwana. Kehilangan Jackson menjadi pelajaran berharga untuknya. Bukan melulu tentang menumpuk pundi-pundi uang hasil kerja kerasnya.

Jadi Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi orang terbodoh untuk mengulanginya lagi. Ia akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk putranya dan melakukan pendekatan lagi terhadap istrinya. Oh sepertinya mengajaknya makan malam romantis akan terdengar menyenangkan atau bulan madu terlihat lebih asyik.

"Dad, Apa mobil paman Sehun bagus?"

Sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron hitam mengkilat keluaran terbaru di produksi dalam jumlah terbatas, baru mendahuluinya dan melaju cepat.

"Aku yang memilihnya Dad!"

"Maksud Jackson?"

"Kemarin kami melihat-lihat. Paman Sehun ingin membeli mobil dia memintaku untuk memilih warnanya. Lalu tadi pagi kami membelinya."

Kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba bersama Jackson, menyadarkan Chanyeol satu hal….

"Jadi Jackson empat hari ini bersama paman Sehun?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobil, menahan emosinya.

"Yeah, bersama paman Jongin juga."

 **CKIIIIIIT!!!**

Fucking hell!!!!

Chanyeol menginjak rem mendadak. Jackson mengelus dada.

"Lantas dimana Paman Jongin sekarang?"

"London Dad, Paman Jongin dan Bibi Kyungsoo berlibur!"

Bajingan tengik!!!

10 milyar won lenyap untuk para bedebah busuk!!

Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk putranya meski harus kehilangan 10 milyar wonnya. Itu bukan hal berarti hanya saja ia sedikit tak rela jika uang itu harus bedebah busuk yang menerimanya.

~London~

Jongin mengorek telinganya yang tiba-tiba berdengung.

"Sayang~ Bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar memecatmu." tanya Kyungsoo di sela menikmati makan malamnya direstoran bintang lima.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sehun sudah menjajikan posisi yang bagus di Byun Corp."

Lantas seringai senyum Kyungsoo tercetak. "Sayang~ Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita melihat tas. Terakhir aku buka majalah ada Hermes limited edition."

"Asal kau berikan malam panas yang panjang setelahnya."

Wajah mesum Jongin tersenyum puas mendapat anggukan pujaan hatinya

Satu minggu kemudian…

Baekhyun dan Jackson bergandengan tangan melenggang masuk ke kantor Chanyeol. Sebuah bekal makanan tersusun rapi dan Baekhyun mendekapnya. Itu adalah kimbab buatan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun sudah tidak bekerja. Dia sibuk dirumah belajar memasak berbagai macam kudapan dengan bantuan Bibi Jang. Posisinya benar terganti oleh Sehun. Itu bukan masalah. Karena Prioritasnya adalah Jackson dan Chanyeol.

Setiap karyawan yang berpapasan menyapa dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan tersenyum. Langkah kakinya riang bersama Jackson terhenti karena suara gaduh dari dalam ruang. Yang Baekhyun tahu itu ruangan Jongin.

Oh jadi Jongin sudah kembali dari bersenang-senang.

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun membuka pintu lebar.

"ASTAGA!!!"

Telapak tangan Baekhyun menutupi mata tak berdosa Jackson.

"Jackson, pergilah ke ruang Daddy terlebih dahalu ya? Mommy ada sedikit urusan."

Jackson menurut, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berkacak pinggang.

Kedua orang yang dipergoki berciuman panas di sofa telah membenahi bajunya.

"BYUN SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Lantas dengan bringas Baekhyun memukuli Sehun menggunakan tas kulit hitamnya tampa ampun. Mengenai kepalanya, bahunya, tangannya, punggungnya, pahanya, perutnya, ah semuanya. "Kau sudah menipuku dan sekarang kau ingin menghancurkan perusahaan ayah dengan tidak bekerja dan beerciupan panas di kantor suamiku. Bocah tengik sialan!!!

Aw Aw Aw. Akh!! Noona hentikan!! Sakit sungguh!! AMPUUUNN!!

"Apa yang kau lakukan tetap berdiam diri bodoh disini irene-ssi? Pergi kembali bekerja!"

"Akh! Noona. Ya Tuhan hentikan sakit bodoh!"

"Dan kau berani mengataiku bodoh! Rasakan!" dan pukulan tas itu benar-benar membabi buta.

"IBUUUUUUU TOLOOOOOOOOONG!"

END

Jadi biang keroknya Sehun sama Jongin loh ya… Hahaa… Maar Typonya wara wiri.. Reviewnya ya…


	4. Chapter IV

**Before Wedding Day**

Cast : Baekhyun Chanyeol

Summary : "Memangnya Baekhyun mau menikah dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Chanyeol"

…

Baekhyun mungkin harus berfikir ulang, apakah ia harus melanjutkan pernikahannya atau membatalkannya? Umurnya mendekati 25 tahun, sudah cukup matang untuk membina sebuah keluarga baru.

Dua bulan yang lalu ia masih seperti tidak percaya? Seorang eksekutif muda yang telah dikencaninya selama satu tahun menyematkan cincin berlian di jari manis lentiknya, sebuah lamaran yang taunya itu membuat dirinya semalam suntuk mata sipitnya enggan terpejam. Esoknya ia masih tersenyum sepanjang hari seperti orang yang hilang kewarasannya namun semu merah di pipinya menunjukkan bahwa ia belum gila. Yeah, Baekhyun sangat bahagia.

Namun sekarang benar Baekhyun bisa saja gila jika saja seseorang yang dihubunginya tidak segera menjawab panggilannya--

"Yak! Kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya?"

Sudah jelas bukan, Baekhyun jengkel sekali.

('Maaf sayang aku ada meeting, satu jam lagi aku hubungi')

"Tunggu--

Pip --panggilan diputus.

"Park Idiot sialan!"

Cekikian terdengar disampingnya, mata sipitnya melirik tajam. "Aku jadi berpikir apakah Park benar akan menikahimu?"

"Diamlah Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya yang makin terbahak.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya, Itu berlebihan lalu ia menyusul Baekhyun di kamarnya.

"Baek ayolah! Aku bahkan sudah meminta izin pada bos untuk pulang cepat memenuhi permintaanmu untuk mengecek undangan. Lantas kenapa kau jadi merajuk seperti ini?

Baekhyun benar seperti anak kecil. Wajahnya di benamkan dibantal lalu kakinya bergerak menghentak kasur.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti calom suamimu seorang CEO perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Ya jadi dia sangat sibuk dan belum ada waktu--

"Dua minggu lagi kyungie~ bukan dua bulan lagi. Aku hanya ingin dia menyempatkan satu jam untuk fitting gaun pernikahan kami." Baekhyun duduk menyila menatap lesu Kyungsoo. "Kau benar, mungkin aku harus mempertanyakan keseriusannya lagi." lalu tangan kecilnya segera menepis bulir beningnya yang hendak jatuh.

Enam puluh menit berlalu, Kyungsoo menatap puas benda silver persegi panjang bertali pita gold bertulis tinta kombinasi emas dan hitam dengan hiasan bunga kering yang tertata apik. Lima ratus undangan siap disebar sedang pemilik undangan sibuk bermain game diponselnya. Kyungsoo harus mempertanyakan ulang berapa umur Baekhyun, dia benar merajuk seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun tidak berminat, ia hanya melirik sekilas, bahkan bibirnya masih bertahan dengan kerucutannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang mau menikah? kenapa aku jadi yang repot." gerutu Kyungsoo seraya melanjutkan pembagian undangan sesuai tabel tempat tinggal penerima undangan di bantu pihak WO.

Cukup lelah menghitung lima ratus undangan Kyungsoo memutuskan mengisi perut. lahsimpulnyataptap pesanannya sedang Baekhyun hanya mengaduk-ngaduk jus stroberinya tak berminat meminumnya, pun sama cheesecakenya ia anggurkan.

"Ayolah Baek, cepat habiskan makananmu? Jongin sudah menungguku diapartemen."

"Kau memesankan Cheesecake. Kau sungguh ingin membuatku gendut dan membuat gaun pernikahanku tidak muat ditubuhku."

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo benar harus mengisi ulang kesabarannya.

"Baek dengarkan! Jika Park Chanyeol tidak menjawab panggilanmu karena sibuk, seharusnya kau bisa lebih mengerti dia C-E-O P-A-R-K Corp. Baekhyun, dengan setumpuk agenda setiap harinya atau jika kau kurang bersabar kau bisa langsung mendatangi kantornya, cukup bilang Chanyeol bisakah kau sempatkan waktu untuk pernika--

Atensi Kyungsoo beralih pada ponselnya di meja kafe yang kembali bergetar. "Lihat Jongin sudah menghubungi lagi. Aku bahkan mengabaikan dia dari tadi hanya untukmu." Ia menunjukkan ponselnya tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

"Kyungja-yah~ Maaf."

Lalu Baekhyun memilih tetap di kafe setelah memaksa Kyungsoo untuk pulang terlebih dulu.

Tiga puluh menit sudah Baekhyun bertahan di kursinya, sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mendatangi Chanyeol besok di kantor. Ia menimbang apakah ia harus memberitahu kedatangannya besok lewat pesan, belum sempat terkirim suara yang lama tak terdengar menginterupsi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Baekhyun."

Cinta pertamanya

Oh Sehun.

Lantas ponselnya ia matikan.

Seharian wajah itu bertekuk masam, akhirnya senyum simpulnya kembali menghias paras cantiknya. Ia membawa langkah kecilnya beriringan dengan lelaki yang dulu pernah mengisi penuh ruang di hatinya.

"Kau tak berubah Baekhyun. Cantik."

Taunya itu mencipta desiran halus nan semu merah di pipinya

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Buruk." Sehun menangkap bahu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Lantas lelaki itu merunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya "Aku berharap setelah kembali dari London bisa mengulang lagi semuanya denganmu. Sialnya koran pagi yang ku baca minggu lalu memberitau kau akan menggelar pernikahan di hotel berbintang milik Park Chanyeol calon suamimu. Park Chanyeol, si murid baru sekaligus temanku di bangku sekolah menengah yang membuatku menangis karena menggeser posisi peringkat pertamaku."

Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Sehun. "Tapi sekarang Chanyeol tidak menggeser posisimu Oh Sehun. Kau sendiri yang pergi meninggalkanku ke London untuk mendapatkan gelar master kedokteranmu. Dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang membawa sejuta kebahagian. Wanita bodoh mana yang bisa menolaknya? Bukan begitu Dokter Oh?"

Sehun berdecak dan tak menyahuti, ia menarik tangan si mungil melanjutkan langkahnya, genggamannya ia ayunkan ke depan ke belakang berulang lalu sampai berhenti pada bangku taman.

"Jadi bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Park?"

"Aku memakai setelan terbaik malam itu, aku benar menyiapkannya dengan baik. Selain karena itu adalah wawancara untuk berita utama di Star magazine tapi juga aku akan berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang karirnya tengah melesat di dunia bisnisnya. Aku hanya berharap berita yang ku buat akan memuaskan, Namun siapa yang menyangka seminggu setelahnya asistennya datang dan memberikan undangan jamuan makan malam."

"Dan kau pasti berteriak histeris sambil meloncat-loncat di atas kasur."

Baekhyun mengangguk, sedetik kemudian tawa nyaring terdengar dari keduanya.

Sehun masih sama. Sehun yang mengetahui semua tentang Baekhyun melebihi diri Baekhyun sendiri. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka habiskan bersama mulai dari saling mengenal sampai berbagi kasih.

Sehun melepas coatnya, membungkus tubuh mungil disampingnya, ia tahu wanita itu masih sama, tidak menyukai dingin. "Bagaimana jika kita habiskan sisa malam ini bersama?"

Baekhyun tengah menimbang.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya Baekhyun."

Sosok tinggi menjulang dengan paras rupawan tanpa celah itu, melepas kacamatanya lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya. Arloji mewahnya menunjuk angka sembilan. Setumpuk berkas yang niatnya akan ia lembur sekarang ia abaikan. Pria itu memang pekerja keras dengan otak cemerlangnya hingga menjadi sosok yang dielukan karena kesuksesannya.

Ponselnya yang baru ia lemparkan di meja kembali ia raih dan berusaha menghubungi nomor yang sama, Byun Baekhyun calon istrinya. Sayang nomor itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti merajuk karena Chanyeol sadar ia memang mengabaikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa bersabar. Namun emosi akhirnya meledak kala--

"Tuan, tiga puluh menit yang lalu Nona Baekhyun keluar dari kafe dengan seorang pria, mereka berjalan kearah taman. Sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka duduk di taman lalu sekarang keduanya tengah menaiki taxi dan Jongdae masih mengikuti arah taxi itu." Tuan Jang memberikan ponselnya memperlihatkan foto hasil bidikan Jongdae.

Jangan lupakan kekuasaan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun saja yang luput menyadarinya.

"Paman Jang. Tolong siapkan mobil cepat!"

Langit hitam sedikit bertabur bintang itu menjadi pemandangan Sehun menikmati malamnya bersama Baekhyun. Tiupan angin malam Sungai Han benar membuat keduanya duduk diatas rerumputan saling berhimpitan. Jangan berfikir macam-macam. Pinggiran Sungai Han adalah tempat favorit mereka.

Dulu.

Keduanya hanya berbincang mengenai hal-hal lucu yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu mengisi hari-hari di bangku kuliah. Senyum manis Baekhyun masih sama kala itu menjadi teman ceritanya. Senyum itu masih sama membuat desiran di hatinya. Senyum itu masih sama membuat Sehun sering lupa kendali dan mengikis jarak wajahnya

Namun sebuah telunjuk lentik mendorong keningnya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun terkekeh "Maaf Baekhyun. Bibirmu benar membuatku selalu lupa diri. Akh!"

Geplakan di kepala Sehun terima. "Chanyeol akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukannya."

"Ya ya ya"

Baekhyun lebih dulu berdiri, mengeratkan coat Sehun yang ia pakai. Sungguh tubuhnya sudah menggigil. Angin Sungai Han tak main-main dinginnya. Sehun mengerti lantas tak membuang waktu masuk kedalam taxi yang menunggu sejak tadi.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari ketika ia turun dari taxi dan melambaikan tangan pada Sehun sampai taxi itu menjauh ada Lelakinya yang menatapnya tajam di dalam mobil mewahnya. Baekhyun berbalik tepat Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya.

Mata sipitnya membulat namun tetap diam ditempat, mendengus memalingkan wajah hingga tangannya ditarik cukup kuat.

"Lepas Sialan!"

Chanyeol tak mengindahi, ia menarik tangan kecil itu kuat sampai pintu lift terbuka dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke dinding, melempar coat yang dipakai Baekhyun lalu menghimpitnya, meraup belah lunak itu tanpa ampun meski dadanya di dorong berkali-kali, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Pintu lift terbuka sampai di lantai 7 apartemen Baekhyun, ia melepas ciuman basahnya membiarkan Baekhyun bernafas kepayahan.

Oh tidak cukup sampai disitu ia mengangkat kaki Baekhyun untuk membelit pinggingnya. Lelaki itu bahkan sama sekali tidak kesulitan membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya masuk dalam apartemen tanpa melepas pertemuan bibir itu yang tak kalah gairahnya dengan sebelumnya sampai Baekhyun terlepar di ranjang.

Baekhyun yang merasa jengkel --padahal tadi ia menikmati ciuman basahnya --Baekhyun rindu-- mendorong sekuat tenaga lelakinya yang akan menindihnya, mengambil bantal dan memukulinya.

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya. Tidak! Cepat pergi atau aku akan berteriak sampai seluruh penghuni apartemen ini bangun."

"Baek--

"Keluar!"

Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh itu, bukan menciumnya melainkan memeluknya lembut, elusan ia berikan pada rambut wangi stroberi itu. "Maafkan aku. Maaf…"

Lantas bulir bening itu mengalir membasahi kemeja putih di bagian dada Chanyeol.

"Besok kita harus fitting baju pengantin, jika kau memilih pekerjaanmu maka pernikahan dibatalkan dan aku akan menerima lamaran Oh Sehun."

Memangnya kapan Sehun melamar Baekhyun.

Itu hanya leluconnya.

"Baek--" Chanyeol menarik tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun Baekhyun di atasnya. Membenarkan letak selimutnya untuk menutupi, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan tubuh mulus itu terlihat meski hanya seekor cicak merayap di dinding.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan mulut manismu." Chanyeol menyelipkan helaian rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga, manik hitamnya menatap paras cantik diatasnya dengan memuja. "Asal kau tahu. Aku sibuk karena semua agenda selama sebulan kedepan aku bereskan sekarang. Bukankah kau ingin bulan madu ke berbagai negara?"

"Huh?"

"Setalah mengucap janji di altar, aku mengambil cuti satu bulan hanya untuk bulan madu kita sayang." Chanyeol mengecup gemas wanitanya yang tengah memahami ucapannya.

"Benarkah?" Mata sipit itu berbinar hanya beberapa detik, lantas memukul dada telanjang lelakinya.

"Yak! Berhenti mempermainkan bokongku!"

Baekhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di pelataran rumah sederhana yang lama sekali tak ia kunjungi--karena kesibukannya. Sooyoung, bibinya yang merawatnya sedari kecil.

Ia memeluk bibinya erat yang menyambutnya hangat.

Lalu tanpa sungkan mengambil sendok mencicipi hidangan yang sudah disiapkan untuknya, sebelum memberikan kartu undangan cantik pada bibinya.

Sooyoung mengulum bibirnya menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya menahan untuk tidak berteriak histeris senang.

"Oh Jadi Baekhyun sungguh akan menikah dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Memangnya Baekhyun akan menikah dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Chanyeol Bi!"

END

Ada yang merasa tidak asing dengan cerita ini. Ya inspirasi dari film lama Hari untuk amanda.. Maaf typonya. Review ditunggu .


End file.
